


What Goes Around Comes Around

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Doctrine of Labyrinths - Sarah Monette
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Mildmay POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Mildmay is worried, Felix is batcrap, a funny conclusion is made.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/gifts).



> Originally written 4/22/08. Response to a comment prompt. I was doing a set of fics set to songs. Someone would prompt something, I put iTunes on shuffle, and wrote their response in the time it took the song to end. The song I got for this one was Alice Cooper's "Eat Some More."
> 
> This can be blamed entirely on Kouri, obviously, since she gave me the prompt.

It had started as a day like any other: Felix woke up, was a prick, said something insensitive, and Mildmay had gone off in a huff.

Or, well, the Mildmay version of a huff, which was a poison-green stare followed by looking in another direction stoically. (He needed to work on his huffs, he thought.)

Somewhere around Mildmay's mental chant of how much he couldn't stand Felix sometimes -- _we're so hungry, so pathetic_ \-- Felix started laughing.

Full-blown raucous laughter.

Mildmay wasn't sure whether to be frightened or concerned for the future of Felix's already precarious sanity. He settled on both.

"Th'fuck?" he asked, turning back to face Felix, who was now holding his sides in the general gesture for attempting to hold in laughter.

Between guffaws -- Felix was *guffawing* -- Felix managed, "Us! I mean, really Mildmay, it's like we're trying to make up for the years of torturing one another we might have had as children, were Methony decidedly less insane. We pick, and we needle, and we pout, and then we get over it and move on. It's utterly ridiculous." His laughter came back full force.

For a few seconds, Mildmay kept his narrowed gaze on Felix, wondering if he needed to run for help.

Then, he smiled.


End file.
